


Те самые котелки

by Mystery_fire



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Похоже, когда она перестала видеть в нем знаменитость, он разглядел в ней девушку.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Romilda Vane
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Kudos: 3





	Те самые котелки

— Поттер, что на этот раз? 

Ромильда сдувает со лба кудрявую прядь и переводит на него усталый взгляд. 

— Мне нужен маховик. — Она выгибает бровь. — Очень нужен. 

Гарри протягивает через стол коробку конфет и виновато улыбается. 

— Теперь ты таскаешь мне конфеты, — усмехается Ромильда. Он пожимает плечами. — Ты же понимаешь, что меня за это по головке не погладят. 

— Я поговорю с Кингсли. 

— Становись уже Главным аврором и твори что хочешь. Мне хотя бы разрешение не надо будет у тебя спрашивать каждый раз. 

Ромильда смотрит на конфеты и прыскает. 

— Не нравятся? Могу другие купить. 

— Да нет, те самые котелки, в которые я Амортенции накапала на четвертом курсе. 

Гарри, кажется, не сразу понимает, о чем она, а когда осознает, смеется вместе с ней. 

— Рон, поющий тебе серенады, был внезапен. 

Ромильда потирает виски и бросает взгляд на часы. До конца ее смены десять минут. Можно потянуть время и оставить Гарри разбираться с Гвен, но он выглядит таким несчастным и вместе с тем уверенным... 

— Очень нужно? 

Гарри поспешно кивает. Не лжет. 

— Мерлин с тобой.

Ромильда тяжело вздыхает, встает из-за стола и идет к пыльным полкам, на которых еще хранятся несколько маховиков. Основную массу разбили во время крестового похода в Отдел тайн все того же Поттера, но что-то да уцелело. Благо Волдеморта не особенно интересовали маховики. Ромильда достает самый новый, быстро возвращается и всовывает его Гарри в руку. 

— С меня причитается, — воодушевленно бросает он. 

— Как же, — отмахивается она. — Хоть бы раз сдержал слово. 

— Давай сегодня, — неожиданно предлагает он.

— А маховик? — от растерянности срывается с языка прежде, чем она успевает подумать. 

— Так я ведь вернусь в тот же момент. 

Ромильда рассеянно кивает. 

В школе она бы уже канкан танцевала, а сейчас не знает что ответить. Она давно переболела потребностью быть с Избранным, друзьями они не были да и общались изредка только по работе. Их ничего не связывает.

— У меня были планы на вечер, — выдавливает она и натянуто улыбается. 

— Тогда зайду в восемь. Устроит? 

Ромильда вскидывает брови и, наверное от удивления, соглашается. 

Она не думает, что у них что-то выйдет, но почему бы не провести вечер вместе. Оба свободные люди, в конце концов, ничего особенного в этом нет. 

И что она только воображала себе в Хогвартсе? Искреннее общение никогда не сравнится с мороком, наведенным Амортенцией. 

Помимо воли Ромильда глупо улыбается и утыкается в шаль. 

Похоже, когда она перестала видеть в нем знаменитость, он разглядел в ней девушку. 

Настоящий Гарри нравится ей намного больше придуманного.


End file.
